


可爱不可爱

by hahabo



Category: all橘
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabo/pseuds/hahabo





	可爱不可爱

"林彦俊，你看这个按摩棒是不是像极了爱情的样子，哈哈哈哈……"  
"像个屁，朱正廷，你再乱说，我他妈头给你揪掉！"  
"那再亲一个。"  
"嗯，好。"

屋子里信息素的味道浓得散不开，玫瑰和青桔的味道混在一起，好像一杯果茶。林彦俊刚和朱正廷做完一场，现在两个人都累得要命，大头朝下地喘着粗气。两个omega做爱堪比beta被标记，alpha怀孕生子一样让人震惊。这次是林彦俊发情期到了，朱正廷特地请了假陪他在家厮混。亲吻，互相抚慰，做累了就吃点东西然后接着做，直到磨人的发情热结束。

手指顺着肋骨一根根数过去，手掌在平坦却柔软的腹部按压，朱正廷有点怜爱地去亲吻那两颗被啃肿了的乳头，再一路向上舔过去，还有点迷糊的另一位omega喉结上下滚动，然后被身上的人叼住轻轻啃了几口。林彦俊像只发懒的猫，脚跟敲着朱正廷的腰，朱正廷被他敲地有点气，自己也是个O，也想被摸被干的好吧?气着气着嘴下就没了轻重，狠狠咬了林彦俊脖子一口，那人嗷地一声弹起来，有点委屈，"干嘛啦?"朱正廷拿起旁边的双头按摩棒扔到两人之间，简单有力地说，"我也痒，做！"他和林彦俊不一样，一举一动都带着撒娇的气息让人无法拒绝，林彦俊也知道自己过分了，发情热都过去了还要求人家给自己服务。他撇撇嘴认命地爬起来，半跪在小玫瑰腿间，修长的手指在湿热的后穴里搅动，朱正廷哼哼唧唧越来越放肆地叫，林彦俊被他叫着了火，刚下去的热似乎又燃了起来，后穴一股一股往外淌水，他拿起那根按摩棒，一头塞进自己身体里，那人也自觉翘起屁股接受另一端，被填满的滋味让两人忍不住低吟起来，不知道是谁先打开了开关，按摩棒嗡嗡地转动起来，两个omega下意识随着震动晃动着自己的腰部，嗡嗡声混着声调不同的两种呻吟充斥着不大的卧室，大概因为被之前的发情热折磨了一段时间了，林彦俊先软了身子，小腿还在无意识抽搐，朱正廷爬了过来，伸手搂住散发青桔香气的人，林彦俊自觉偏了偏头，他知道朱正廷要咬他的腺体，虽然没有任何用，可是咬了一口似乎就有什么约定一般，他乐得去做，自己也不好反对，可是这次朱正廷咬得有点狠，估计得留个血印子了，林彦俊搂着他，手指戳戳他的腺体，摩挲了几下就放开了。

"彦俊以后想找什么样的A，高大帅气还是温柔体贴？"朱正廷声音糯糯的，像刚出锅的小汤圆，还是玫瑰味的，可惜汤圆现在在催婚。林彦俊转过身拢了拢被子，"都还好吧，差不多就行。日子都是人过的嘛。"他这边回复完，那边半天没回应，林彦俊以为他睡着了，刚准备闭上眼，就听玫瑰汤圆含糊不清地嗯了一声。他回手摸摸腺体上的抑制贴，有点无奈地哼笑一声。

他们什么时候发展成这种关系呢？是大学时朱正廷发情险些被一群alpha围攻，自己把他带回去的时候，还是工作后住在一起自然而然形成的?林彦俊都不记得了，甚至两人还能经常讨论喜欢的alpha类型，所以现在是不想随便一夜情的两个大龄omega互帮互助吗？朱正廷不去提，他也就心安理得享受这一切。早上他懒得起床，朱正廷总会做好便当放在显眼的位置，他发情了，弄脏衣服和床单的时候，那人陪自己胡闹完还会蹲在卫生间给他洗内裤，自己躺在床上调戏他露出的一小段白嫩的腰。要是有一个是alpha就好了。遗憾的是也只能想想。

这一天来的不算突然，周五朱正廷突然给林彦俊打电话叫他出去吃饭，说是介绍一个新朋友给他认识，林彦俊满口答应。他想这一天还是来了啊，抬手揉揉眼睛，可能刚刚有沙子吹进来了，眼泪有点要留下来。他刚分化的时候和大多数omega想的一样，上个差不多的大学，然后找个差不多的alpha，最后结婚，生孩子，养孩子，虽然不是多好，至少也还算过得去。现在突然发现自己不想差不多了，但是好像来不及了。

餐厅还是自己之前说过的那家想去又很贵的餐厅，看来这位朋友条件不错。林彦俊站在餐厅门口，对着镜子整整衣服，又扒拉扒拉刘海这才进去。一进去林彦俊就开始感叹，不愧是排名第一的西餐厅，光是一盏灯都抵自己三个月工资了吧。穷人小青桔小心翼翼地走进提前被告知的座位，走过去发现另两位早就到了。朱正廷反常没有穿得那么骚包，旁边的帅哥看来就是给自己介绍的alpha了。看起来挺沉稳的，大手一伸，"您好，您好，我叫范丞丞。"说完还嘿嘿一笑，林彦俊表面不动声色把手伸过去，眼睛却趁范丞丞不注意瞪了朱正廷一眼，哪找来的傻大个儿?吐槽归吐槽，面上还是要过得去的。三人和和气气地吃了晚饭，之后林彦俊还和范丞丞交换了联络方式，一切看起来都朝着正常的轨道行驶。结束后，范丞丞本来执意要送两人回去，却在被朱正廷拉到一边嘀咕几句后放弃了，只说改天再聊。林彦俊礼貌地点点头，算是回答了。其实他觉得这个alpha还不错，长相帅气，个子也高，条件各方面也好，虽说比自己小几岁，但看起来也不算幼稚，实在难得。看样子，朱正廷也觉得不错，不然也不能介绍给自己。晚上的风有点凉，吹得林彦俊打了个哆嗦。朱正廷过来牵他，他手心滚烫，烫得林彦俊心都有点疼。

"范丞丞是不是还可以?"  
"嗯，可以接触看看。"

再没别的话，两人就这么牵着手走回家。

后来，朱正廷工作突然变忙，经常去出差，林彦俊这边也和范丞丞顺理成章的交往了。交往的那一天他给朱正廷打电话，那人还是咋咋呼呼地，隔着电话都能感受他的情绪，先是恭喜，然后又开始打趣林彦俊，什么做没做呢啊，干涸的大龄omega林彦俊现在是不是被滋润了啊？两人没羞没臊地说了半天，要挂的时候林彦俊支支吾吾不肯挂，朱正廷那边催他，干嘛有屁快放。  
"我要搬去范丞丞那边住了。"  
那边沉默到林彦俊以为已经被挂掉的时候，朱正廷才开口，"哇，这么快啊！成成，我这段时间也回不去，钥匙你给邻居就行了。"欢天喜地的背后没人看到他的表情。

搬走的那天范丞丞来接他，范丞丞问他，不和正廷说一声吗？林彦俊手里抱着个大娃娃，摇摇头说不用，他最近忙。

林彦俊还是过上了自己以前想要的差不多日子。不，比差不多好很多，范丞丞很优秀，哪方面都是。傻大个平时看着老老实实，在床上总是把自己搞的哭出来，逼自己说他爱听的话。可是，却一直没有标记他。要不是林彦俊那天发情期到了求他，怕是两人一辈子也不标记了。

有了范丞丞以后，林彦俊就很少贴抑制贴了，反正自己有主了嘛，身上带着他的味道总不会有不要脸的凑过来。可是他记性不好，被临时标记后的omega，发情期会缩短。所以那天他好惨，范丞丞刚离开家还没有一小时他就惨烈地迎来了发情期。他哭唧唧地给范丞丞打电话，那边一边安抚他大概一边往回狂奔。范丞丞回家的时候，林彦俊已经把自己脱光光了，他用范丞丞的衣服给自己筑了个巢，一只手抓着范丞丞的衬衫嗅着，一只手在后面进出着，范丞丞走过去扒开那堆衣服，林彦俊看起来只有一小坨，他闭着眼要抱，接触到alpha的一瞬间才终于稍微稳定了一点，他手紧紧抓着范丞丞的衣襟，勉强打起精神去吻面前的alpha，唇齿交缠间，他和范丞丞说，标记我吧，永久标记。

林彦俊好像一只被捏爆了的青桔只不过这次没有玫瑰来搭配，屋子里飘着另一股带着侵略性的焦糖味。他跪趴着承受范丞丞一次比一次狠的撞击，不是冰凉的按摩棒，带着温度的性器每次都擦过他的生殖腔口，范丞丞俯下身完全压在林彦俊的背上，稍微用力性器就顶开了那个小口，林彦俊声调拔高，想要逃跑，却被alpha成结的阴茎牢牢锁住，承受灌进身体的精液。alpha成结后的射精时间太长了，林彦俊挺不住晕了过去。等他醒过来的时候，空气里已经没有两种味道了，青桔的酸加进来焦糖的香醇。范丞丞躺在旁边，胳膊还搂着他。那瞬间他有点想朱正廷却又不知道以什么名义去联络，拿起手机划开屏幕又锁上。

毫无意外，林彦俊怀孕了。范丞丞知道的时候，开心地都要哭了。抱着林彦俊转了个圈，又赶忙放下来。在屋里走来走去也不知道兴奋个什么劲。林彦俊歪着头看他，手搭在肚子上，他想自己爱不爱范丞丞，自己喜欢和他在一起，喜欢听他说话，看他耍怪，他干什么自己都还挺喜欢，只是总觉得少了点什么，或许是自己年纪大了吧，少了点激情。范丞丞转得他眼晕，他站到窗边往外看，也不知道外面谁家种了一堆玫瑰，张牙舞爪地开着，丝毫不吝啬自己的娇艳。范丞丞不知道什么时候过来，小心翼翼从后面拥着他，林彦俊往后窝了窝，眼睛还盯着那丛玫瑰。他突然就想起来朱正廷以前问过他的一句话，他问，"彦俊，爱到底是什么啊?"那时林彦俊没回他，而现在他也没有想清楚。

爱是什么，是荷尔蒙作祟身体同他最合拍，还是曾经日夜纠缠，心脏为你跳动的那些秒数。


End file.
